destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Banner
Iron Banner is a limited-time Crucible event that is available once every month and lasts for one week. Unlike normal Crucible matches, level advantages are enabled, meaning that weapons with higher Light do more damage, armor with higher Light resists more damage, and Guardians whose Light level is higher take less damage from those whose Light level is lower. Iron Banner in Destiny The event was originally overseen by Lord Saladin prior to the Rise of Iron expansion, however it is now watched over by Lady Efrideet. Her stock includes new shaders, emblems, and high-end weapons and armor, which can be purchased for Glimmer and Legendary Marks, given that the Guardian's Iron Banner rank is high enough. She offers Iron Banner bounties which give points towards a Guardian's Iron Banner rank. Guardians must be at least level 40 or in a fireteam led by Guardian of at least level 40 to participate in the Iron Banner. The final Iron Banner event for Destiny ended on August 7, 2017. Reputation Iron Banner reputation is earned by completing Lady Efrideet's bounties and winning matches in the Iron Banner crucible playlist. Winning a match will award 250 reputation points towards the Iron Banner faction. Losing a match will grant the player a Medallion of Iron instead of reputation; the next time a match is won each medallion the player carries will be redeemed for an amount of 150 reputation. A player may carry up to 5 medallions. Rewards are granted for completing bounties or at the end of the match. Artifacts are dropped at light level of up to 5 more than the current light level of the player. All Iron Banner reputation is reset upon completion of the event and must be reacquired during the next event. The table below outlines the reputation progression, as well as which items will be unlocked for purchase at each rank: Year 3 Rewards Weapons *The Binding Blaze, Legendary Sidearm *The Branded Lord, Legendary Fusion Rifle *The Clever Dragon, Legendary Pulse Rifle *The Distant Star, Legendary Scout Rifle *The Laughing Heart, Legendary Sniper Rifle *The Lingering Song, Legendary Hand Cannon *The Proud Spire, Legendary Shotgun *The Silvered Dread, Legendary Machine Gun *The Titanium Orchid, Legendary Rocket Launcher *The Unbent Tree, Legendary Auto Rifle Hunter Armor *Iron Saga Boots *Iron Saga Grips *Iron Saga Mask *Iron Saga Vest *Iron Saga Cloak *Deidris's Fist Titan Armor *Iron Saga Gauntlets *Iron Saga Greaves *Iron Saga Helm *Iron Saga Plate *Iron Saga Mark *Bretomart's Pledge Warlock Armor *Iron Saga Gloves *Iron Saga Hood *Iron Saga Steps *Iron Saga Vestments *Iron Saga Bond *Colovance's Choice Ghost Shells *Ironwolf Shell Jumpships *"Birth of History", Legendary Jumpship *"Hebridean Thoughtcrime", Legendary Jumpship Sparrows *S-40 Iron Revelry, Legendary Sparrow Shaders *Knight-Errant, Legendary Brown/Gray/Tan Shader *Perilous Quest, Legendary Brown/Black/Gold Shader Emblems *Ironwood Alight, Legendary Emblem *The New Wolf Pack, Legendary Emblem Temporary Items *Medallion of Iron, Mission Item Past Rewards Iron Banner in Destiny 2 Reputation The Reputation for Iron Banner is tokens, which you use to level up Lord Saladin to get an Iron Banner legendary engram, which contains a random weapon or armor. Current Rewards If you complete an Iron Banner bounty, you get 50 Iron Banner tokens, as well as powerful gear in the form of new Iron Banner armor or weapons. The armor sets may also be unlocked through a questline, which when completed guarantees one piece of each set of armor for every class, plus one class-specific item. Gallery Destiny Beta 20140725140451.jpg|Lord Saladin inside the tower from the ''Destiny'' Public Beta. Destiny Beta 20140725140435.jpg|The entrance to the new area in the Tower in the Beta. Iron Banner invitation.jpg|Initial Iron Banner invitation in the Beta. destiny bg 9.JPG|The original location of the Iron Banner vendor in the Tower References de:Eisenbanner ja:アイアンバナー Category:Iron Banner